


Then Fate Turned A Corner..

by dreamangels508



Series: Days of Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, F/M, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamangels508/pseuds/dreamangels508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CREDIT GOES TO my-insanity-is-an-artform ON TUMBLR FOR THE IDEA OF THIS ENTIRE FIC. ^^</p><p>"Now, Cut Edge! Take Chat Noir's Miraculous before he escapes!" Hawkmoth's voice commanded through the purple outline. Cut Edge grinned evilly, "Of course, Hawkmoth." Marinette followed his gaze to a shattered cabinet where Chat, her beloved partner, laid with bruises and bleeding cuts. It was evident he had already used his Cataclysm by the way the paw print on his ring was beeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Fate Turned A Corner..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Lombax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/gifts).



> Again, credit goes to @my-insanity-is-an-artform on Tumblr for the idea of this fic.
> 
> Hello! This is the first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic one-shot and also my first work on AO3.  
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

It was a bright and sunny day in Paris as usual. The Eiffel Tower stood proudly in the centre, but not one student in the high school built in front of the tower could admire the view at the moment. The fire alarms in the school were blaring loudly, and panicked screams pierced the afternoon air.

"Marinette! Hurry, this way!" Alya shouted to her best friend. She grabbed Marinette's arm, who in turn squeaked in surprise, and proceeded to drag her down the hallway. Alya followed after the crowd towards the exit, but quickly veered to the left as an attack came from the direction of the exit.

"What were you thinking, Marinette?! Running towards danger instead of away?!" Alya yelled to the girl she was dragging behind her. Marinette began to stutter out an excuse, when a barrage of knives started to rain down their direction. Her eyes widened as she realized it was too late to dodge.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice screamed out. A sudden force pushed Alya and Marinette away from their incoming doom. Together they tumbled in a tangled mess into an empty classroom, and came to a stop before another door leading into a small storage room. Alya untangled herself from Marinette, and whipped her head towards the place they were pushed from. Her eyes widened when she noticed Nino lying a few feet away.

"Nino!" Alya shouted as she scrambled her way to him. He was moaning in pain when she reached him, but other than a few bruises he gained, he looked overall alright. Alya helped him sit up, and together they went to where Marinette was sitting. Her best friend was looking worriedly into her pouch she always carried. Alya frowned in concern when she spoke into the pouch.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Alya asked in concern for her friend. The girl in question squeaked and looked up in surprise. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." She looked over to Nino. "Is he okay?"

Alya was about to assure her that he was when a loud explosion came from down the hallway near them. Panicked, Alya looked around, and spotted the small storage room. "Hurry, in there!" she whispered as she dragged Nino with the help of Marinette into the room. Marinette was the last one to enter, and taking one last glance towards the hallway, closed the door but left a small opening. She peeped out the crack to assure no one was out there, before turning to check on Alya and Nino.

Nino had recovered from the shock, and was now leaning against the back wall with Alya. "I know Ladybug and Chat Noir will come and save us. They always do." Alya reassured her friends, but frowned slightly when she noticed the troubled look on Marinette's face. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

Marinette wiped her worried expression of her face before replying. "N-nothing's wrong! I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will come." The new look on Marinette's face confused her more. "Are you-"

Alya was cut off when a loud crash resounded from the classroom, followed by a pained moan. Marinette's eyes widened, and turned abruptly to peek into the crack left open. Right then, a person clad in a chef's attire with various kitchen appliances floating around him entered the classroom. He was grinning wickedly. A purple outline of a mask appeared surrounding the akumaized villain's eyes.

"Now, Cut Edge! Take Chat Noir's Miraculous before he escapes!" Hawkmoth's voice commanded through the purple outline. Cut Edge grinned evilly, "Of course, Hawkmoth." Marinette followed his gaze to a shattered cabinet where Chat, her beloved partner, laid with bruises and bleeding cuts. It was evident he had already used his Cataclysm by the way the paw print on his ring was beeping. Her eyes widened in horror for a moment, then whipped her head and glared angrily at Cut Edge. She knew that the person was being controlled, but nobody hurts her Chat and gets away with it.

Before Marinette could come barging out to assist her partner, Chat was already on the move. He went in to attack Cut Edge when he was currently occupied by Hawkmoth, but the villain saw this coming and sent a barrage of knives towards him. Chat yelled in surprise, and curled up into a ball. _Please, let a miracle happen._

Before Alya or Nino could react, Marinette sprung out of the storage room. "Tikki! Transform me!" Chat looked towards Marinette in surprise as she transformed into Ladybug right in the classroom. Right in front of him. She heard Alya and Nino gasp in shock as Ladybug jumped in front of Chat and spun her yo-yo in a protective shield. "You can't have him, Cut Edge!"

The knives collided into the shield and harmlessly bounced off, shattering into black glowing pieces before dissolving. Ladybug stopped spinning her yo-yo to then glare into Cut Edge's eyes. The villain recoiled away from her seemingly murderous glare. Ladybug slowly stepped forward, leaving a heavy suspense in the air. Suddenly, she jumped into the air above Cut Edge, catching him off guard. "How dare you harm my Chat, my beloved partner! You'll pay for this, Hawkmoth!"

She spun her yo-yo in a pace she never had before, and it cut a path directly through the kitchen appliances to the akumaized person. The force of the blow knocked Cut Edge back into the hallway, and knocked a spatula out of his hand. Ladybug suspected the corrupted akuma was in the spatula and broke it in half.

"Come out, vile creature!" A black butterfly flew out of the broken spatula as Ladybug spun her yo-yo. "You're finished, Akuma! Time to cleanse evil!" She swung her yo-yo and captured the butterfly. "Gotcha!" After a second, she opened up the compartment and a newly purified white butterfly flew out. "Bye bye, butterfly." she waved to the butterfly.

It became silent after that. She turned to her right to face the storage room where Alya and Nino sat gaping at her. Alya was opening and closing her mouth, but no words came out. Ladybug winced, and waved sheepishly at them.

"Marinette? You're Ladybug?" a voice to her right asked. She turned to find Chat looking up at her. She blushed bright red when the words she blurted out loud came crashing back to her. She couldn't believe she called him her Chat and her beloved partner!

Ladybug let her transformation dissolve, and was reverted back to plain, ordinary Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She caught her kwami, Tikki, before she fell to the ground, and gently placed her back into the pouch she carried. Her eyes never reached Chat's, and suddenly, she found the ground far more interesting than ever.

A rapid beeping sounded throughout the room, and Marinette heard a whoosh as Chat's transformation wore off. Her eyes widened because Chat was still in the room, without his transformation. She heard Alya and Nino gasp a second time today. However, Marinette continued to keep her head down. A hand with a silver ring on one finger suddenly slid into her view, and her eyes widened slightly.

She recognized that hand, and in closer inspection, also the ring. Her eyes trailed up the arm the hand was attached to, and was met with a pair of bright green eyes she knew so familiarly. "Adrien?" she asked in disbelief. _Adrien is Chat._

Slowly, she placed her hand into his, and Adrien smiled. He pulled her closer to him, and in a moment's notice, he was hugging her tightly. "Marinette? You're Ladybug?" he repeated his question. Marinette stood shock-still in his embrace, but nodded either way. Adrien hugged her closer. "One last question." Adrien started to say. "Why would you reveal your identity just to save me when you were so adamant about keeping it a secret? I mean, I'm just Chat Noir, an entity who brings bad luck everywhere I go." Marinette lifted her head to stare into his beautiful green eyes, and smiled.

"Because you're my Kitty and I'm your Lady."


End file.
